HetaGuard - History of Future (Way of Re-create)
by Yukari Wada
Summary: Arthur bertemu dengan seorang wanita aneh dalam mimpi! Di saat bangun, Arthur menemukan sebuah buku yang membuat ia harus mempersatukan keluarganya dengan keluarga Nordik; padahal hubungan keluarga mereka sedang tidak baik! Bagaimana cara agar mereka dapat bersatu agar bisa menyelamatkan sebuah planet bernama Chromea, yang kini dalam bahaya hanya karena cinta tak terbalas?


**Prelude**

**.**

_Seorang pemuda berambut pirang acak-acakan dan beralis tebal__—__yang tebalnya melebihi batas normal, sepertinya__—__membuka kedua mata hijaunya yang terasa berat. Sontak, ia terkejut melihat keadaan sekitarnya yang...mengerikan. Mayat-mayat bergelimpangan di jalanan, rumah-rumah dan beberapa gedung bertingkat hancur berantakan, dan beberapa senjata bekas tergeletak begitu saja di sekitar mayat-mayat itu. Tidak hanya itu, ada jejak kaki berdarah dan sisa darah yang bertebaran di mana-mana._

_Yang lebih mengerikan, ketika mata si pemuda itu mulai melirik ke atas langit, langit yang seharusnya cerah menjadi hitam kelam. Kelamnya cakrawala menunjukkan keadaan sekitar sang pemuda yang juga tragis dan menyedihkan. Tidak ada seberkas cahaya apapun yang dapat menembus awan-awan yang hitam kelabu itu._

Sungguh...ini gila,_ pikir sang pemuda. Ia merasa ngeri sekaligus jijik dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya itu. _Lalu, di mana aku?

"_Hei, pemuda yang kebingungan. Mengapa kau berada di sini?"_

_Sang pemuda pun kaget, dengan refleks ia menoleh ke asal suara. Ia melihat seorang wanita dewasa yang sedikit lebih tinggi daripadanya mengenakan gaun sederhana berwarna ungu muda dengan sandal jepit berwarna putih dan sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Wanita itu berambut merah tua dengan sanggul hitam dan bermata hijau muda. Si pemuda juga menyadari bila sang wanita membawa sebuah buku tebal di antara tangan dan pinggangnya. Ia tidak bisa melihat buku itu dengan jelas, namun ia bisa menebak bila sampul buku itu berwarna merah kecoklatan, membawa kesan klasik pada buku itu._

"_Aku...aku tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa di sini. Aku baru saja tertidur, dan begitu aku bangun, aku sudah berada di sini," kata pemuda itu untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya. "Kau benar, aku memang kebingungan. Sebetulnya ada apa dengan pemandangan ini? Mengapa semua yang ada di sini hancur?" tanya si pemuda._

"_Akan kujelaskan, namun kita belum berkenalan. Siapa namamu?" tanya wanita itu._

"_Namaku Arthur Kirkland," jawab pemuda itu. "Siapa namamu?" Arthur pun bertanya balik._

"_Namaku Vasyante, penasehat dari kerajaan Chromehylle," jawab sang wanita, sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Arthur." Vasyante pun menegakkan kembali badannya._

"_Senang bertemu denganmu juga. Nah, sekarang tolong jawab pertanyaanku. Mengapa tempat ini hancur berantakan?" Arthur kembali menarik pertanyaannya untuk dijawab._

"_Di sini adalah Chromea, planet yang berlokasi sekitar lima ribu tahun cahaya dari galaksi Bima Sakti. Chromea berukuran sangat kecil, lebih kecil bila dibandingkan dengan Merkurius. Chromea hanya memiliki dua benua yang saling bersambungan yang masing-masing bernama Chromeslyena dan Chromevryeno, dan tiga kerajaan yang masing-masing bernama Chromesio, Chromevlye, dan Chromehylle. Chromesio menguasai sebagian besar benua Chromeslyena, Chromevlye menguasai sebagian besar benua Chromevryeno, sedangkan Chromehylle berada di antara kedua kerajaan itu. Tempat yang kau singgahi sekarang adalah bagian selatan kerajaan Chromesio, Arthur," jelas Vasyante panjang lebar. "Pada awalnya, ketiga kerajaan ini hidup dan bekerja sama dengan damai. Namun setelah Chromevlye menyerang Chromesio dan Chromehylle...semua berubah."_

"_Mengapa Chromevlye menyerang?" tanya Arthur. Rasa kebingungannya kini berubah menjadi rasa keingintahuan. Ia pun mulai tidak peduli dengan kondisi sekitarnya. Bak murid yang memperhatikan penjelasan gurunya, Arthur pun memperhatikan penjelasan Vasyante, sang penasehat kerajaan Chromehylle._

"_Itu hanya karena masalah sepele. Raja Chromevlye yang bernama Keian memiliki seorang putra bernama Vlatio. Vlatio menyukai putri Chromesio bernama Aninra, namun Aninra malah jatuh cinta dengan seorang pangeran Chromehylle bernama Mirlon. Vlatio yang marah memaksa ayahnya untuk menyerang seisi kerajaan Chromehylle, padahal mereka tidak memiliki salah apapun." Vasyante mendongak, menatap langit yang gelap dengan tatapan sendu. "Pada akhirnya, Keian pun terpaksa menyetujui permintaan Vlatio, karena Vlatio mengancam akan bunuh diri dengan melompat dari atap istana jika itu tidak dikabulkan. Sejak itu, perang pun terjadi."_

_Arthur pun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, paham dengan isi cerita yang dibawakan Vasyante. Ia pun terdiam sejenak, lalu tersentak karena menemukan sesuatu yang janggal dalam cerita tersebut. "Tapi, kalau Vlatio marah dengan Mirlon yang berasal dari Chromehylle, kenapa Chromesio juga ikut diserang?" tanyanya penasaran._

"_Karena beberapa saat sebelum perang terjadi, Vlatio sempat mendatangi Chromesio untuk melamar Aninra. Namun, raja dan ratu dari Chromesio tidak mau menyetujui lamaran tersebut karena biadab Vlatio yang buruk. Pada akhirnya Chromesio pun ikut diserang, karena Vlatio tidak terima dengan kenyataan itu." Vasyante menolehkan kepalanya ke Arthur. "Apa kau sudah jelas dengan sejarah perang ini?"_

"_Aku sudah jelas sih, tapi...kenapa aku bisa berada di sini, hah? Apakah ini hanya mimpi?" Arthur mencubit lengan kirinya sekali. "Akh! Ternyata bukan..." rintihnya kesakitan sambil menggosok-gosok lengan kirinya yang sakit._

"_Tubuhmu masih berada di Bumi, namun nyawamu datang secara langsung ke Chromea. Karena itu kau tidak bermimpi," jelas Vasyante. "Aku memanggilmu dengan sihirku, tepatnya Chrome Caller."_

"_Sihir?! Kau bisa menggunakan sihir?!" Arthur melonjak, kaget dengan pernyataan Vasyante. "Jadi, di Chromea ini ada kekuatan sihir?! Tunggu, kalau nyawaku yang datang ke sini, kenapa kau bisa melihatku?"_

"_Orang Chromesio memang memiliki kekuatan sihir, dan hanya mereka yang bisa menggunakan sihir. Pada umumnya, orang Chromevlye menggunakan kekuatan fisik dan senjata untuk berperang, sedangkan orang Chromehylle bisa mengendalikan suatu elemen untuk mempertahankan diri," jelas Vasyante sambil mengusap-usap buku yang dibawanya._

"_Lalu, kalau kau adalah penasehat kerajaan Chromehylle, mengapa kau bisa menggunakan sihir?" tanya Arthur, menyadari satu kejanggalan lainnya. "Lalu, apa itu Chrome Caller?"_

"_Banyak penasihat dari ketiga kerajaan yang berasal dari Chromesio. Itu sudah persyaratan," jelas Vasyante, membuat Arthur mengangguk-angguk paham. "Chrome Caller adalah sihir yang hanya bisa digunakan pada ritual Chromea Tsavya, ritual untuk memanggil penolong Chromea ini yang berasal dari planet lain bila terjadi peristiwa buruk. Ketika sihir ini digunakan, nyawa si penolong akan dibawa ke sini ketika ia tidur. Orang yang bisa melihat nyawa si penolong hanyalah si pemanggil." Vasyante menghela nafas panjang. "Dengan sihir itu, aku memanggilmu ke sini untuk suatu misi."_

_Alis Arthur terangkat. Mata Arthur menatap Vasyante dengan kilat-kilat penuh keheranan. "Misi?"_

"_Ya, misi." Vasyante menunjukkan buku yang dibawanya sejak tadi pada Arthur yang membuat si pemuda terpana. Sampul depan buku itu dihiasi sepuluh permata kecil yang melingkari lima permata kecil lain yang letaknya membentuk segi lima. Sepuluh permata di lingkar luar masing-masing berwarna merah, jingga, kuning, hijau, biru, nila, ungu, merah jambu, coklat, dan abu-abu, sedangkan lima permata di lingkar dalam masing-masing berwarna bening, putih, abu-abu muda, hitam, dan abu-abu tua. "Kau harus mencari Chromea Vyescotta."_

_Arthur langsung tersadar dari ketakjubannya pada buku itu. "Chromea Vye...scotta?" tanyanya sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ke Vasyante yang kini memasang wajah serius._

"_Dulu, sebelum ketiga kerajaan itu saling berperang, Chrome Vyescotta tersembunyi dengan aman di Gua Chromelye, gua yang berlokasi di perbatasan ketiga kerajaan Chromea. Chrome Vyescotta adalah bola permata yang mengandung unsur kehidupan yang sangat penting untuk Chromea, karena itulah permata besar itu selalu bercahaya. Namun ketika ketiga kerajaan itu berperang, permata itu hilang entah ke mana. Dan tidak ada yang bisa menemukannya. Dan pada saat itu juga, semua rakyat menjadi sengsara." Vasyante pun menyodorkan buku yang dibawanya pada Arthur. "Karena itu, aku perlu bantuanmu. Setelah menemukan Chrome Vyescotta dan menaruhnya di Gua Chromelye, damaikanlah ketiga kerajaan ini."_

"_Tapi, aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendirian!" kilah Athur. "Kalau aku sendiri saja menyelesaikan tugas semacam itu, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti!"_

"_Buku ini adalah Chrome Tryoshvia. Bacalah buku ini," pesan Vasyante sambil mengambil tangan kanan Arthur dengan paksa, kemudian menaruh buku tersebut di telapak tangannya. "Kau akan tahu sendiri." Vasyante pun membalikkan badannya, lalu pergi berlalu._

_Arthur langsung mencoba untuk menahan Vasyante. "Vasyante, tunggu du__—__"_

_Tiba-tiba, dari langit datanglah seberkas sinar terang yang membuat kedua mata Arthur silau. Arthur pun menutupi matanya dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya masih memegang buku pemberian Vasyante._

_Dan semuanya berubah menjadi gelap seketika..._

**XWXWX**

"...argh!"

Arthur langsung terbangun dari tidurnya dengan mendadak, bagaikan sebatang mayat yang hidup lagi dengan tiba-tiba. Nafasnya terengah-engah, keringat dinginnya bercucuran. "Apa tadi itu mimpi?" gumamnya. Ia pun melihat jam dinding kamarnya. Masih jam tujuh lewat sebelas menit. Arthur melihat jendela kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua rumah keluarga Kirkland, yang kini sudah ditembusi cahaya mentari pagi.

Begitu ia sudah merasa tenang, ia pun berbaring lagi di kasurnya. Sampai ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan bantalnya. Ia pun langsung bangun lagi, kemudian mengangkat bantalnya, untuk melihat buku yang sama persis tampilan luarnya dengan buku yang diberikan Vasyante padanya.

Chrome Tryoshvia.

Dan hal itu membuat Arthur mulai berpikir, bila semua yang dilihatnya tadi adalah kenyataan. Ia pun menyentuh buku itu dengan hati-hati, dan buku itu memang nyata. Tidak menghilang, berubah bentuk, atau lainnya.

Semua yang dilihatnya memang kenyataan, walaupun ia menganggap itu hanya mimpi semata.

"Kalau Vasyante benar, maka misi itu pun harus aku laksanakan, tapi...siapa yang bisa kuandalkan?" Arthur pun membuka-buka buku itu dengan asal, membuat secarik kertas kecil terjatuh di atas kasurnya.

"Kertas apa ini?" Arthur pun mengambil kertas itu, kemudian membaca tulisan tangan yang berbentuk tegak bersambung yang terdapat di kertas itu.

'_Kalmar Union &_ _United Kingdom_'

"_Kalmar Union_..._United Kingdom_..."

Arthur tersenyum kecil, setelah sepuluh detik berpikir arti dari tulisan di kertas itu. Ia sudah menemukan orang yang akan membantunya dalam misi pencarian Chrome Vyescotta. Karena tulisan dari secarik kertas kecil, ia mendapatkan pencerahan untuk suatu misi besar. "Kalmar dan...UK, ya? Kalaupun mereka musuhan..."

Arthur pun merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan, kemudian mengganti piyama biru polosnya dengan seragam militer hijaunya, sambil memikirkan suatu rencana untuk membuat teman-temannya percaya akan mimpinya itu, yang sebetulnya merupakan kenyataan. Tidak lupa ia membawa semua barangnya di dalam tas hitamnya, termasuk buku dan kertas tersebut.

"...aku akan mendamaikannya, karena ada suatu misi yang menyangkut _mereka_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1**

**.**

**Tryoshvia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Arthur menuruni tangga rumahnya menuju meja makan yang memang berada di lantai satu, sejak kamarnya berada di lantai dua. Sesampainya di bawah, ia disambut oleh seorang gadis berambut coklat gelap sedada yang dikuncir kuda dengan pita hijau dan bermata hijau. "Pagi, Arthur," sapa gadis itu.

"Pagi, Gloine," balas Arthur sambil berjalan mencari kursi kosong di meja makan, kemudian mendudukinya begitu menemukannya.

Gloine Kirkland—nama gadis itu—yang masih mengenakan piyama hijaunya pun beranjak ke dapur yang tidak jauh dari meja makan, kemudian mengambil alat-alat masak yang diperlukannya di lemari peralatan dapur. Ia pun menaruhnya di meja dekat kompor, kemudian beralih menuju kulkas, mengambil beberapa butir telur. "Tumben sekali kau, pagi-pagi begini sudah mengenakan baju militer. Ada apa?" tanya Gloine.

Arthur terdiam sejenak, mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk dikatakannya. "...aku ingin agar kita semua ke rumah salah satu teman kita."

"Ke rumahnya siapa?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut merah tua, bermata hijau, beralis tebal seperti Arthur, dan berpiyama merah yang kini sedang asyik meminum teh hangatnya di sofa ruang keluarga yang letaknya tidak jauh dari meja makan. "Jangan bilang aku kalau kamu mau cari orang buat jadi bahan kutukanmu," lanjut pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak akan mengutuk orang tanpa alasan, Allistor. Lagipula _mood_-ku sekarang tidak begitu buruk, _git_," kilah Arthur pada saudaranya yang bernama lengkap Allistor Kirkland itu. "Ada yang lebih penting daripada urusan kutuk mengutuk. Lagipula, aku mau mengajak kalian semua...termasuk Peter dan Aileen."

"Apa kau bilang? Termasuk Peter dan Aileen?" Seorang pemuda berambut pirang seleher bergelombang dan bermata hijau dengan piyama abu-abu yang duduk di sebelah Allistor terlihat terkejut dengan pernyataan yang dikatakan adiknya itu. "Tumben sekali, mau mengajak Peter. Padahal pasti akan kau larang dia jika meminta bepergian bersamamu." Pemuda itu menyeruput tehnya sedikit. "Lalu, kalau kamu mau mengajak kita semua, kita bakal diajak ke mana?"

"Ghrian, Gloine, dan Allistor, jangan terkejut bila aku mengatakan jawabannya," kata Arthur. Tatapan matanya kini menjadi sedikit lebih serius. "Aku ingin agar kita semua ke rumahnya...Nordik."

Allistor yang tengah meneguk tehnya langsung menyemburkan seluruh isi mulutnya, kemudian terbatuk-batuk. "Uhuk, uhuk...apa kamu bilang? Nordik? Mantan 'sekutu'nya Aileen itu? Serius, nih? Ngajak kita ke sana?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi. "Kau kan tahu kalau hubungan kita dan mereka saat ini tidak begitu baik!"

"Aku tidak peduli kita ini masih musuhan sama mereka atau tidak...dan aku serius, Allistor," kata Arthur dengan nada serius, kemudian ia membuka tasnya, kemudian mengeluarkan Chrome Tryoshvia kepada ketiga saudaranya yang lebih tua daripadanya itu. "Ini berhubungan dengan Chromea," katanya tegas.

"Chromea? Apa itu? Arthur, jangan bilang kamu mimpi yang nggak-nggak, deh. Atau mungkin kau dapat 'teman' baru dari dunia lain?" ledek Ghrian Kirkland, mengira adiknya sedang bercanda.

"Tidak, ini serius. Chromea memang ada. Dan buku ini buktinya," kata Arthur, membuat Ghrian terdiam.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan kita dan Nordik?" tanya Gloine penasaran. Tangannya yang sedang memotong tomat kini terhenti untuk mendengarkan penjelasan adiknya lebih lanjut. "Apakah ada?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ada, ini buktinya." Arthur membuka-buka buku tersebut, sampai menemukan yang dicarinya. "Bacalah," katanya sambil berjalan ke belakang sofa ruang keluarga, kemudian memberikan secarik kertas kecil kepada Ghrian. "Aku tidak tahu kalian masih ingat atau tidak, tapi baca saja."

"_Kalmar Union & United Kingdom_..." gumam Ghrian, membaca tulisan di kertas yang diberikan Arthur. "...hei, Uni Kalmar itu bukannya...persekutuan para negara Nordik yang pada akhirnya bubar itu, ya? Yang pas pertengahan zaman itu?" tebaknya, setelah teringat akan sesuatu.

"Benar. Dulu Aileen sempat dikuasai oleh mereka, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali ke kita." Arthur menghela nafas dengan pelan. "Karena itu, kupikir catatan itu memiliki arti teman-teman yang akan membantuku untuk mencari Chrome Vyescotta. Dan merekalah orang-orang itu, selain kita."

"Chrome Vyescotta?" Mata Allistor menatap Arthur dengan keheranan. "Apa lagi, istilah itu?"

"Yang penting, kita semua harus ke rumah Nordik. Akan kujelaskan nanti bila sudah sampai," kata Arthur sambil mengambil kembali kertas yang dipegang Ghrian, menyelipkan kertas kecil itu ke dalam Chrome Tryoshvia, memasukkan buku tersebut ke dalam tasnya, kemudian kembali menaiki tangga rumahnya. "Aku akan membangunkan yang lain. Jangan lupa untuk mengenakan seragam militer dan mempersiapkan barang-barang yang diperlukan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti." Ia pun pergi berlalu.

Gloine, Ghrian, dan Allistor saling berpandangan. Mereka pun hanya mengangkat bahu bersamaan, kemudian melanjutkan kembali aktivitas mereka yang tadi sempat tertunda.

**XWXWX**

"Mill, bangunlah!"

Millie Steilsdottir, gadis berambut perak gelap sebahu dan bermata hijau yang mengenakan piyama lengan pendek berwarna merah dengan motif bunga-bunga putih membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa sangat berat. Ia melihat seorang gadis berambut coklat muda sedikit bergelombang—yang panjangnya mencapai pundak dan sebagian dari rambutnya yang sebelah kanan dikuncir dengan pita putih—dan bermata biru gelap yang mengenakan gaun piyama lengan panjang berwarna ungu berusaha membangunkannya. "Millie, bangun!" seru gadis itu.

"Hoahm..." Millie menguap, lalu terbangun dari tidurnya, duduk di tepi kasurnya. "Ada apa, Astrid?"

"Bangunlah! Kau kan sudah tahu kalau kita harus menyiapkan sarapan," kata Astrid Olavsdottir—nama si gadis. "Aku tahu kalau ini liburan, tapi tetap saja kita harus memasak untuk yang lain." Astrid langsung beranjak ke lemari pakaiannya dan Millie—sejak mereka tidur di kamar yang sama namun di kasur yang berbeda, kemudian mencari pakaiannya dan Millie, lalu melemparkan baju Millie ke kasur saudara sekamarnya tersebut.

Millie hanya memandang pakaiannya yang terdiri dari kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih, rompi tanpa lengan berwarna merah, dan celana panjang berwarna merah tua. "Kenapa bajunya yang ini, Astrid?" tanyanya kebingungan.

Astrid yang sudah mengeluarkan pakaiannya—yang terdiri dari kemeja lengan pendek berwarna putih, jas panjang—yang panjangnya berada di beberapa senti di bawah lututnya—berwarna biru, dan rok selutut berwarna merah—dan hendak mengenakannya tersentak. "...tadi malam, aku bermimpi sesuatu."

"Mimpi apa?" tanya Millie. "Apa itu penting?"

"Penting sekali, bahkan sudah menyangkut nyawa banyak orang..." Astrid memandang pakaian di tangannya, kemudian mengenakannya, setelah melepas piyamanya. "...dan ini kenyataan."

"Nya-nyawa?!" kata Millie kaget. "Mimpi macam apa itu?!"

"Sudah, akan kuceritakan nanti kalau semua sudah bangun." Astrid yang sudah selesai mengenakan pakaiannya itu pun keluar kamar setelah berkata, "Aku akan kasih pesan pada teman-teman untuk mengenakan pakaian militer."

Millie pun terdiam sejenak, kemudian melepas piyamanya sambil bergumam. "Ada apa sih dengan Astrid? Sampai menyuruh teman-teman memakai baju militer segala...kayaknya ada yang aneh."

Astrid yang sudah menutup pintu kamarnya pun bersandar di tembok dekat pintu, kemudian menghela nafas. "Kalau aku tidak bermimpi bertemu dengan dia, mungkin aku tidak perlu menyiapkan pakaian macam pakaian militer untuk teman-teman..." gumamnya pelan.

**XWX**

_Ketika aku tertidur, aku merasa ada yang aneh, sehingga aku membuka mataku. Namun, walaupun kubuka mataku, aku tidak bisa melihat apapun. Aku berdiri di dalam kegelapan yang mencekam. Semuanya gelap! Sepi! Aku takut dan heran dengan hal ini. Ini mimpi, namun mengapa rasanya nyata?_

"_Millie! Virta! Kalian ada di mana? Semuanya!" seruku, namun tidak ada jawaban yang terdengar._

_Tiba-tiba, ada sesuatu yang datang dari atas. Benda itu adalah cahaya redup berwarna putih. Ketika cahaya itu melayang di hadapanku, aku menyentuhnya, dan seketika cahaya itu berubah menjadi sebuah kalung tembaga berbentuk lingkaran dengan simbol bintang pentagram. Kalung itu berwarna emas dengan hiasan permata bening di tengah-tengahnya._

"_Apa ini...?" gumamku. Aku dapat melihat kalung itu dengan jelas berkat cahaya yang terpancar dari kalung itu._

_Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara halus dari atas menghampiri pendengaranku. Suara itu terdengar seperti seorang wanita dengan jabatan yang tinggi, menurutku. "Beritahulah teman-temanmu kalau mereka harus mengenakan pakaian sejenis baju militer, karena bahaya besar akan datang. Bahaya itu menyangkut nyawa orang banyak. Lalu, gunakanlah kalung itu dengan bijak, karena kau akan menghadapi misi sulit di dunia lain nantinya. Nama kalung itu adalah Chrome Vicilyeya," kata suara itu._

_Aku menatap langit yang gelap itu dengan tatapan heran. "Bahaya besar? Dunia lain? Lalu...Chrome...Vicilyeya?" gumamku heran._

_Tiba-tiba, dari atas terpancarlah seberkas cahaya yang sangat terang. Saking silaunya aku menutupi mataku dengan tangan kiriku, sedangkan tangan kananku memegang kalung tersebut._

_Dan semuanya berubah menjadi putih..._

**XWX**

_Kemudian, aku terbangun dan mendapati tangan kananku memegang Chrome Vicilyeya..._ gumam Astrid dalam hati. Sulit baginya untuk mempercayai kalau mimpi bisa menjadi suatu kenyataan yang tak terduga. Apalagi kalau mereka yang mengalaminya tidak memahami maksud dari mimpi itu.

Astrid pun memandang Chrome Vicilyeya yang kini berada di genggaman tangan kanannya dengan tatapan kebingungan. Dan, seketika itu juga emosinya menjadi tidak terkendali; ia mulai berbicara dengan nada yang cepat dan setengah berteriak sambil menjedukkan kepalanya ke dinding. "...aaargh! Apa yang terjadi pada dunia?! Kalau aku tidak menemukan maksud dari kata 'Chrome Vicilyeya', 'bahaya besar', atau 'dunia lain', mungkin semuanya akan kiamat! Aaargh, ini SUNG-GUH TER-LA-LUUU...!"

Mungkin, inilah salah satu kelemahan Astrid. Ya, sebagai gadis yang tidak begitu mudah memahami sesuatu, ia gampang menyerah dan sulit mengendalikan emosinya dengan baik. Ujung-ujungnya, inilah yang selalu terjadi: berteriak-teriak bak orang kerasukan setan dan menjeduk-jedukkan kepalanya ke barang keras terdekat, atau mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Di dalam kamar yang tidak jauh dengan tempat Astrid berdiri, ada seorang pemuda berambut perak acak-acakan bak orang baru bangun tidur dan bermata ungu yang keheranan dengan suara gadis yang berteriak-teriak di luar kamarnya. Ia masih duduk di atas kasurnya dan ia terlihat melongo ke arah depan pintu.

Kembali ke Astrid, setelah sepuluh detik berteriak-teriak tidak jelas seperti tadi, ia pun berjalan menuju tangga, hendak turun ke lantai dasar, sebelum ia menyadari suara pintu yang terbuka. Ketika ia menoleh, ia mendapati seorang pemuda yang berambut pirang jabrik dan bermata biru baru saja keluar dari suatu kamar. Pria itu mengenakan piyama berwarna merah dengan garis-garis tipis berwarna putih. Pemuda itu terlihat lebih tinggi daripada Astrid.

"Oh, Kak Mathias?" sapa Astrid. "Tumben bangun pagi."

"Bukannya begitu, tapi..." Mathias Kohler—nama lengkap pemuda itu—menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. "Apa kau seperti mendengar sesuatu?"

"Hm?"

"Ada seperti orang yang...berteriak."

Mendadak, muka Astrid menjadi sedikit pucat. _Gawat, sepertinya ia terbangun gara-gara aku!_ "Bukannya itu suara tetangga?" jawabnya berbohong. Dengan lancar, tanpa hambatan, layaknya gadis yang lugu.

"Oh, tetangga, ya?" Mathias melirik ke Astrid, seakan ada yang janggal. "Astrid, kenapa kau memakai pakaian itu?" Rupanya ia menyadari pakaian Astrid yang memang nyaris...aneh, untuk hari liburan seperti ini.

Astrid menepuk tangannya, ingat akan sesuatu. "Aku lupa! Kak, pakai pakaian militer, gih!" perintahnya sambil mendorong punggung Mathias kembali ke kamar pemuda itu...dengan mudahnya.

"Hei, hei! Kenapa menyuruh seperti ini?" seru Mathias. "Lagipula, untuk apa pakaian militer itu?!"

"Sudah, lakukan saja!" Begitu sampai, Astrid langsung membuka pintu kamar Mathias, melempar—eh, ralat, mendorong Mathias masuk dengan gampangnya, lalu menutup pintunya dengan sangat keras. Saking kerasnya, sampai seisi rumah itu berguncang bagaikan dilanda gempa bumi. Walaupun sebetulnya bukan gempa bumi sesungguhnya.

Tiba-tiba, Astrid mendengar suara pintu kamar lain yang terbuka. Bukan hanya satu, namun empat! Keempat kamar tersebut berada di sebelah kamar Mathias, karena itu Astrid dapat mengetahuinya dengan jelas. Sekejap setelah pintu-pintu itu terbuka, Astrid melihat dengan matanya sendiri bila dari masing-masing kamar ada satu pemuda yang mengintip dari pintu kamar mereka. Pemuda yang kamarnya paling dekat dengan kamar Mathias adalah pemuda berambut pirang dengan jepit berbentuk salib yang tersemat di rambutnya; matanya biru pucat seolah terlihat kosong, dan mukanya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Di kamar sebelahnya ada pemuda berambut perak acak-acakan bak orang baru bangun tidur dan bermata ungu—sepertinya ia sedikit terganggu, lalu di sebelahnya lagi ada pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata ungu yang bersinar—pemuda itu terlihat keheranan. Di kamar paling pojok kanan—sekaligus kamar terakhir, ada seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru muda dengan kacamata—buat orang yang pertama kali melihatnya mungkin bakal dianggap menakutkan—yang mengintip dengan ekspresi wajah yang stoik. Ulangi, keempat pemuda itu melongo dari pintu kamar mereka.

"Oh, kebetulan nih," kata Astrid. "Apa kalian mendengar perintahku ke Kak Mathias tadi?" tanyanya, yang disambut dengan anggukan dari keempat pemuda itu.

"Perintahku juga berlaku untuk kalian~" sahut Astrid sambil tersenyum manis. Memang manis, namun dengan aura gelap yang menjalar-jalar di sekelilingnya, apakah senyum ini suci? Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Mengerikan? Ya. Psikopat? Ya. Inilah jadinya kalau _mood_ Astrid memburuk. Mukanya tetaplah manis, namun bila aura kegelapan itu telah menguasai dirinya...nyawalah tanggungannya. Sejak kecil Astrid sudah memiliki darah suku Viking, namun ia mampu menutupinya, kecuali bila situasinya adalah ketika ia melihat paus di tengah laut, dan tensinya naik.

...inilah alasan mengapa begitu Astrid memerintah, keempat pemuda itu langsung bergidik ketakutan lalu langsung menutup pintunya dengan keras.

Setelah insiden itu, Astrid mengetuk kamar lain yang sejak tadi belum keluar pemiliknya. Dari kamar itu, keluarlah seorang gadis berambut pirang kejinggaan sepinggang yang dikuncir sebelah kiri dengan pita biru dan bermata biru gelap. Gadis tersebut mengenakan satu set pakaian militer berwarna biru pucat.

Astrid hanya terdiam, lalu memandang gadis itu dari atas ke bawah. "...Kak Virta pakai ini buat militer?"

"Iya, tadi aku dengar kau mau meminta yang lain untuk mengenakan pakaian militer...kamu kan tahu kalau kamar kita bersebelahan," jawab Virta Vainamoinen—nama lengkap gadis itu. _Daripada melihat psikopatnya Astrid kumat lagi, mending nurut aja! Padahal...aku gak tahu maksud Astrid buat menyuruh kami seperti ini..._ pikirnya.

"Benar juga..." gumam Astrid. Memang, kamar Astrid dan Millie bersebelahan dengan kamar Virta. Lagipula, tembok yang membatasi kedua kamar itu cukup tipis.

"Oya, mau kubantu memasak?" tawar Virta. Setelah disambut oleh anggukan gadis yang usianya _terlihat_ setahun lebih muda daripada dirinya itu, mereka berdua pun mulai menuruni tangga rumah besa tersebut untuk memasak di dapur. Namun, ketika mereka baru saja berjalan ke dapur, mereka mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Biar aku saja," kata Astrid sambil beranjak ke pintu masuk rumah. Ketika ia membuka pintu itu, ia mendapati tujuh orang berdiri di depan pintu tersebut. Ia terkejut, namun bukan karena jumlah dari orang-orang tersebut...melainkan _siapa_ orang-orang tersebut.

_...Kak Arthur? Kak Alicia? Kak Gloine? Kak Allistor dan Kak Ghrian? Aileen dan Peter juga?_ pikir Astrid keheranan. _Ngapain mereka pada ke sini? Mana memakai baju militer, lagi! Kayak ada perang aja...hah, sudahlah._ "Kak Arthur dan kawan-kawan, ya?" sapa Astrid ramah.

"Iya," balas Alicia Kirkland, seorang gadis berambut pirang gelap bergelombang sedada dan bermata hijau yang mengenakan pakaian militer berwarna hijau pula, dengan ramah. "Hari ini kami ada urusan penting dengan kalian, makanya kami pergi ke sini," ujarnya.

"Eh?" Astrid melongo, sedikit panik. "Bahkan kami belum melakukan aktivitas apapun!"

"Tak apa, kami bisa menunggu di luar," sahut Arthur. "Selesaikan saja aktivitasmu dulu." Tiba-tiba, ia menyadari sesuatu. "Oh, lalu Astrid?"

"Ya?"

"Jangan bilang saudara-saudaramu kalau kita menunggu di sini."

Astrid terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk. "Oke, Kak." Ia pun masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

Setelah itu tanpa banyak bicara, Arthur dan keenam saudaranya mencari kursi taman yang berada di sekitar rumah tersebut, kemudian duduk dan menunggu di sana.

Ketika Astrid menutup pintu, Virta menatapnya dengan heran. "Siapa di luar sana?"

"Tidak, hanya tukang pos yang salah alamat," jawab Astrid dengan lugu.

Virta pun semakin heran, namun diam saja. Karena sikap Astrid yang biasa saja, ia tidak bisa mengelak. Ia pun melanjutkan kegiatannya memasak.

**WW**

**XWXWX**

**XXX**

**V**

Halo, Yukari datang, dengan cerita barunya!

Di sini Yukari tidak akan banyak bicara, karena bisa terkuaknya plot cerita nantinya. Maaf, ya~ Sambil menunggu cerita kedua, silakan cari di Kakek Google, siapa saja tokoh ini? Petunjuk ada di kertas yang ditemukan Arthur. Lalu tebak satu-satu, siapa itu personifikasi apa! Yang berhasil, Yukari akan kirim kalian _Private Message_ untuk...rahasia! Tidak ada batas waktu, dan tidak ada hitungan jumlah pemenang!

Salam damai, pamit!


End file.
